the invincible human
by katanarisikaleakyra
Summary: a girl named katana dies 40 yrs before Ichigo was born. the strange part is that she's seen hollows for years before that and even met soul reapers, one of them promised she could become a soul reaper herself when she died. time to keep that promise!
1. death

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach anymore than I own Naruto! If I did why would I waste my time telling you what could've been? Now that I've wasted valuable time writing this lets get to the real reason we're all here!

The invincible human

Katana stood in the middle of the street facing a huge hollow it grinned at her and lashed out at her gut. She dodged and stuck her tongue out at it with her crimson hair flowing around her. "Just as I thought!" she shouted at it, "For all your big talk you're nothing but a nuisance! I don't know WHY soul society has such a problem killing you!" she taunted. She knew full well that this thing was holding back, what she didn't know was why. Rukia stood a little way away, she was here to kill the hollow Katana was fighting. This human was just too good at fighting hollows! A blast came at Katana's chest she didn't bother dodging! Rukia was sure this girl would die, but the blast hit its mark perfectly and she just kept going! What was this girl? She had never in all her years as a soul reaper seen anything like this! Why wasn't she a pile of dust already? She kept dodging direct contact but didn't bother dodging the blasts! How could a human move that fast? Or fight a hollow like that? What was she?

Katana had been hit in the chest by six blasts, one more and she would die! But she wanted to die! She had only one reason for staying in the living world, and that was about to be taken from her. She also knew there was a place among the soul reapers waiting for her in death. She'd met plenty of soul reapers and seen right through their false bodies. Now she'd need a false body herself. Rukia stared as the hollow lashed out at Katana. Who dodged it with ease even on the brink of death. The hollow sent one last blast as Katana sent a fatal blow to its throat, but she also made sure the blast hit its mark. Rukia was completely confused now. The girl had wanted to die? Suddenly she saw the ghost standing beside her body the chain that held her to this world was still intact and the girl looked furious about something. Rukia came out and cleared her throat.

"You look livid, but you made sure you'd die from that last blast." She stated calmly. Katana looked up from trying to break the chain.

"Who asked you to state the obvious? You're Rukia Kuchiki aren't you?" she stated half hatefully.

"Yes how do you know that?" Rukia asked confused by this girl's calm knowledge of a world she wasn't supposed to know existed. Katana grinned.

"I've met your brother." She answered as if having met the man Rukia called her brother before you'd died was normal.

"How could you see that hollow?" Rukia asked.

"Oh I just have lots of spiritual energy so yeah naturally I could see everything you know humans shouldn't be able to see." Katana said as if this where a normal conversation with another living person. Rukia shook her head.

"You can't force the chain to break; you have to wait till it's your time." She said nodding to the chain tying Katana back to her body. Katana growled angrily. "Why are you so ready to leave?" Rukia asked.

"Because a soul reaper promised that when I died I could fight hollows!" Katana replied. Rukia was completely shocked now.

"Wait that means you want to be a soul reaper." She stated calmly. "Who made that promise?" she asked. Katana shook her head defeated.

"Your brother" she sighed before going back to tugging at the chain. Suddenly it broke and Rukia was even more confused, the chain wasn't supposed to break that fast. Katana looked triumphantly at her.

"So you gonna let me off this earth or what?" Katana asked hopefully. Rukia nodded, she couldn't leave a soul with so much spiritual power to become a hollow.

About 20 years later Katana was the prodigy of the academy and captions where fighting who's squad she should be on. Of course the only one who didn't want her on his squad was the very one who had promised she could be a soul reaper at all. She was walking the perimeter of the school one night when she over heard two captions talking.

"Did you hear? They might let that Katana girl graduate early for being so good." One said excitedly.

"Well if they do I'm sure she'll be on my squad. We could use some fresh talent." The other replied. Katana was over joyed to hear that and walked quickly back to her room where she started to practice. She looked exactly as she did in life, always wearing a purple top with ribbons crisscrossing across her chest, and the same pants as all the other students. She still had one ear pierced and the other not. She still wore that black bracelet she died wearing, and there was one new thing, a black rose made of fire tattooed onto the back of her right shoulder. She changed into her night gown and went to bed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG! That was the bell to get to breakfast or go hungry! And Katana was barley dressed. She threw on her usual clothes and ran to the dining hall just in time to get her usual breakfast, a piece of toast and coffee. She sat down in her usual place and started studying as usual when a teacher came over and said her name.

"Katana, may I have a word in my office?" the teacher asked. Katana got up still eating her breakfast. They entered the teacher's office and stood facing each other. "Please have a seat.", Said the teacher.

"I'm fine where I am." Katana replied. The teacher sat behind the desk and smiled.

"Katana you are a very talented girl, and because you are so talented, we have decided to let you graduate today." The teacher said. Katana was shocked to say the least. This was earlier than even she'd anticipated.

"so im graduating today? No more classes?" she was NOT awake enough for this! She took a huge gulp of coffee hoping to wake her self up.

"Yes, you are." The teacher said patiently. Katana suddenly put her cup down and grinned.

"So who's squad am I on?" she asked excitedly.

"Hitzugia's"

Katana looked like her face was about to split open from the smile that covered it! at that moment Hitzugia walked in grinning happily.

"So is she free to go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes go ahead." The teacher nodded. Katana walked happily out of the office and off of the grounds. The squad was waiting and Katana hadn't been this happy to see people in 20 yrs!

Yes im dropping you with her meeting the squad! Want to know more? Read the next chapter!


	2. life after death

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach! Or any other anime! I also did not draw these pics! But the inspired Katana's fight with the hollow in the second paragraph!

The Quincy

It had been 20 yrs since Katana's graduation, now she had been dead for 40 yrs and her hair was still long and crimson colored, her eyes where still the color of blood, but she'd changed her clothes, now she wore a black school uniform type shirt and a short fluttery skirt, with shorts underneath, and high heeled boots that came up right under the edge of her skirt, she still wore the black bracelet and still had one ear pierced and one not, the ear ring was a sapphire tear drop. Combine that with a sword as thin as a regular sword but as long as her body and you had one very powerful and scary soul reaper. But there was one thing none of the other soul reapers understood about her, she disappeared into the living world a lot, as if some one was there waiting for her.

Katana was in the living world hunting a hollow, she leapt from roof to roof it finally stopped moving and she dove at it with Kaen aimed between its eyes. It struck at her with its claws, she landed on one of them and jumped back up onto the roof top, she stood watching as it lunged at a young girl her crimson hair flowed around her and her blood colored eyes flashed dangerously. She put one foot up on the edge of the roof and turned her sword straight down ready to use her bankia. She closed her eyes and yelled. "Bankia" as she plummeted toward the hollow. Flaming wings grew from her back at the last second and she pulled up just in time to slice its mask in half. The girl ran crying to her mother and Katana jumped back up onto the roof top. Hitsugia walked up behind her.

"Nice job, did you have to dive straight into death that many times though?" he asked. Katana laughed.

"Why? Did I scare you?" she asked.

"Yeah a little!" he was finding it very hard not to worry about her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her gegia. He followed and smiled at her. "You know I just try to protect you."

She smiled gently, "I know" she said walking away. Poor Hitsugia had to run to catch up.

The next morning Katana had gone for a walk by her self. Suddenly a boy about the age she looked came running by with a bow in his hand. Then she saw the hollow ahead of him and wondered why she hadn't sensed it earlier. She watched amazed as the boy took one shot and killed the hollow. Who was this kid? Why could he kill hollows like she'd done 40 yrs ago? Suddenly it hit her …. The last quincy was said to still be alive! So this must be him! But he hated death gods.

Ishida spotted her and knew instantly she had seen the hollow; could she be a death god? If she was why hadn't she stopped him from killing that hollow? She started to move towards him. Ah great! Here he was about to meet the same fate as his grandfather and all he could think about was how stupid this whole idea was.


End file.
